Worth Fighting For
by Blair.W
Summary: Os momentos de Harry e Ginny em Hoagwarts e o que aconteceu após a batalha. Como os dois ficaram juntos após aquilo tudo. Song, um pouco maior que o normal.


**Summer burns june to july,**

**And we undress and take the dive,**

**No one holds the hands that hold themselves,**

**Remember who we are today,**

**When** **sundburn souvenirs have faded**

**And we collect the moments on a self,**

Sem dúvida, Hogwarts era o melhor lugar para se estar no verão. A grama ficava mais verde dando ao castelo um ar menos imponente e mais acolhedor. As árvores até pareciam maiores e a cantoria dos pássaros podia se tornar insuportável se você não estivesse em seus melhores dias.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o lago em que alguns poucos alunos que haviam se arriscado a nadar saiam agora, ao pôr do sol. Como ele queria ser que nem aquelas pessoas! Tudo bem que todos estavam assustados pelo retorno de Voldemort e tudo o mais, porém eles ainda tinham a segurança de suas casas, o abraço acolhedor de seus pais e todas essas coisas que ele nem sabia direito o que era. Dali há exatamente um mês ele seria maior de idade e as coisas mudariam de forma grotesca. Fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu uma pequena mão em seu ombro esquerdo fazendo-o sentar de novo e o cheiro floral invadiu suas narinas fazendo com que ele abrisse um leve sorriso.

"Você sumiu." – ela falou sentando-se ao lado dele e segurando sua mão.

"Eu precisava pensar um pouco." – ele deu de ombros e a encarou. Aquele era seu maior consolo nesses últimos meses. Algo que fazia com que ele sempre sorrisse e se sentisse quente.

"Você pensa demais, Harry." – ela sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do moreno que riu de leve. – "Já sei." – ela levantou depressa e começou a se despir. Harry virou o rosto e se perguntou se Ginny não estava sob efeito de uma maldição Imperius, mas por outro lado era quase impossível controlar seus olhos que toda hora iam em direção a ela. Se Rony aparecesse ali, seria morte certa.

"Ginny, o que... O que você ahn... Está fazendo?" – ele se sentiu um idiota gaguejando daquele jeito ao lado da namorada.

"Está fazendo um calor terrível e faz muito tempo que eu tenho vontade de dar um mergulho nesse lago." – ela riu quando percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para a Floresta Proibida. – "Harry, eu conjurei roupa de banho. Não estou... Você sabe."

"Oh, claro." – ele assentiu e finalmente se permitiu olhá-la de verdade. Ela realmente vestia roupas de banho e ele não pôde deixar de notar que Ginny era extremamente linda. Ela riu novamente, correu até o lago e mergulhou. Harry se levantou apressado, tinha medo que os sereianos pudessem fazer alguma coisa com a garota, mas logo que ela voltou à superfície com um sorriso leve e olhos fechados, ele suspirou aliviado.

"Você sabe conjurar roupas, não sabe?" – ela finalmente abriu os olhos depois de algum tempo e olhou para ele que apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – "Então vem, Harry! Esse pode ser nosso último..." – e parou de falar com um sorriso triste nos lábios. O garoto não pensou duas vezes e em poucos minutos estava dentro do lago com a ruiva.

Não souberam exatamente quanto tempo passaram ali e nem fizeram questão de contar. Simplesmente aproveitaram a companhia um do outro ao máximo. Conversaram, fizeram guerra de água e explodiram em gargalhadas milhões de vezes por nenhum motivo. Só perceberam quanto tempo tinha passado quando notaram que o céu já se tornara totalmente preto e aquele foi mais um motivo para gargalhadas sem sentido enquanto eles saíam do lago, se secavam e se vestiam.

Andaram até o castelo sob a capa de Harry para que não fossem vistos por ninguém e não levassem alguma detenção que para os dois seria muito injusto, já que eles estavam apenas aproveitando o tempo que sobrava antes de se separarem.

Quando chegaram ao atalho que dava para a torre, Harry tirou a capa e puxou Ginny pela cintura. Ela sorriu e passou as mãos pelo rosto do garoto como se o desenhasse e Harry não conseguiu sequer piscar, preso aos olhos castanhos da namorada. Ficaram algum tempo abraçados e depois se beijaram de forma terna.

"Eu tenho medo de acabar." – Harry murmurou no ouvido de Ginny depois que voltaram a se abraçar. Ela apenas o apertou com mais força, ficando na ponta dos pés e passou os dedos pela nuca de Harry.

"Nós fazemos nossas memórias, Harry."

**And it's all right if you feel like crying,**

**But I won't leave you alone.**

**Cause nothing in this world worth fighting for is easy,**

**I thought you should know.**

Ginny não estava conseguindo dormir aquela noite. Tinha escutado Harry falar com Rony e Hermione sobre aulas que andava tendo com Dumbledore e aquilo a preocupava, não devia, mas simplesmente preocupava.

Era como se fosse um presságio de que eles se separariam logo, logo. Ela aceitava a idéia, mas isso não queria dizer que gostasse. Às vezes sentia-se a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo por não querer que Harry fosse logo à caça de Voldemort, acabasse com ele e fizesse com que todos no mundo bruxo pudessem respirar aliviados, mas ela tinha esse direito. Amava Harry e tinha medo de perdê-lo depois de tanto tempo sem ao menos tê-lo. Não conseguia ficar no dormitório e muito menos na sala comunal, se a pegassem andando pelos corredores no meio da madrugada diria que era sonâmbula ou então arcaria com o peso de uma detenção.

Sabia muito bem aonde queria ir e encaminhou-se direto à sala que tinha descoberto em seu quarto ano. Conseguiu chegar ao local sem nenhuma complicação e abriu a porta lentamente tomando um susto quando viu o garoto com cabelos pretos e desgrenhados sentado no chão, encarando o espelho fixamente.

"Harry." – ela chamou baixinho para não assustá-lo, ele não se virou e ela resolveu ir até ele. – "Harry."

"O que você vê?" – ele perguntou e para Ginny pareceu que sua voz estava pastosa, como se ele estivesse segurando um bolo na garganta.

"Eu?" – ela continuava em pé e neste momento não teve coragem de encará-lo já que seu rosto fervia em chamas e suas orelhas começavam a ficar vermelhas como as do irmão. – "Ahn... Vejo minha família feliz e bem e também vejo... Você feliz, com o melhor sorriso que você já deu para mim. O sorriso da estação de trem, quando falei para mamãe que queria vir e ela disse que no próximo ano. Você simplesmente me olhou e sorriu."

"Eu me vejo com meus pais." – ele abaixou a cabeça sem saber se sorria ou chorava. Aquilo que Ginny tinha dito havia esquentado ele por dentro, assim como tudo que ela dizia ou fazia e de repente uma lágrima caiu apressada por seu rosto, ele enxugou rapidamente e Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado, fazendo com que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

"Tudo bem se você sentir vontade de chorar, não vou te deixar sozinho." – ela beijou a testa do garoto, muito próximo a cicatriz e Harry chorou como não chorava desde a morte do padrinho.

**Winter stirs the stars to life,  
And we still burn from autum fires,  
Laughing even in our discontent,  
And on until the lion fades,  
And april wears a brand new face,  
Own the moments life is not for rent.**

Ginny olhou para o modo como Harry segurava a varinha e fazia demonstrações de movimentos e não conseguiu deixar os olhos abertos. Estava muito cansada, toda aquela bateria de exames, todas aquelas coisas que tinha que estudar estava deixando a ruiva cada vez mais incapaz de prestar atenção por muito tempo no que lhe explicavam ou em qualquer coisa que lesse, quando chegava ao meio da noite.

"Na verdade, é bem simples e você sempre pode recorrer..." – ele interrompeu a fala quando viu que a namorada estava de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada na poltrona e com toda a certeza fazendo muito esforço para não acabar dormindo e deixar Harry falando sozinho, como tinha feito nas últimas duas noites com Hermione. "Você não acha que precisa dormir um pouco?"

"Não, não." – ela balançou a mão e abriu os olhos devagar. Harry simplesmente adorava quando ela fazia isso. – "Eu só preciso ficar longe desses livros por apenas uma noite."

"Tudo bem, então." – ele sorriu enquanto se levantava e puxava a garota pelas mãos.

"Você não vai brigar comigo?" – ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – "Ok, então não conte pra Mione também, por favor."

"Ela está muito ocupada, enquanto monitora os corredores por aí com o Rony." – ele sorriu de lado e Ginny gargalhou dando um tapa de leve no braço dele.

Os dois sentaram abraçados em uma poltrona ao lado da grande janela da Sala Comunal e observaram a chuva com sorrisos ternos nos rostos. Quando se juntavam daquele jeito, não precisavam de palavras, apenas sentiam-se. Era como outra vida, outro mundo em que nada, nem ninguém pudessem sequer pensar em separá-los. Era como se tudo beirasse à perfeição, mas ás vezes Ginny pensava que era arrogante demais por pensar que aquilo duraria para sempre e que Harry não tinha coisas importantes para fazer dali há algum tempo. Harry simplesmente recolhia-se à sua generosidade, à sua preocupação, ao seu medo e achava que era egoísta por segurar Ginny ao seu lado, sendo que ele era um homem marcado desde que nascera.

"Ah, você não sabe o que achei, enquanto mexia em alguns livros antigos!" – ela riu e tirou do bolso do casaco um pequeno botton já meio desbotado pelo tempo e o mal-cuidado, com os dizeres 'Potter fede.' – "É tão ridículo que chega a ser cômico."

Harry pegou o broche das pequenas mãos de Ginny e o analisou com um sorriso meio tristonho. Naquela época Sirius estava vivo, Cedric também e ele era simplesmente retardado por escolher Cho Chang ao invés de realmente enxergar Ginny Weasley como fazia agora.

"Eu joguei um desses na testa do Rony, sabia?" – ela gargalhou e novamente ele sentiu aquela sensação tão conhecida. A febre que inundava todo seu corpo, os batimentos cardíacos meio que acelerando e a felicidade que fazia com que seus lábios se abrissem em um sorriso, mesmo que de leve.

**Finish what you say, don't throw it all away,  
There is no way i can save us both anymore,  
Still i'm on my way [a hero saves the day  
So open up yours eyes and open up your door,  
You're worth fighting for...**

Hermione dormia um sono pesado em uma das camas da barraca, enquanto Rony fazia guarda do lado de fora. Harry não estava conseguindo pregar o olho de jeito nenhum, já tinha tentado milhares de posições para conseguir dormir, mas de nada adiantara. Suspirou pesadamente e pegou o mapa do maroto na bolsinha do cordão que Hagrid tinha lhe dado de aniversário. Jurou solenemente não fazer nada de bom e quando os pontos surgiram no pergaminho, seus olhos correram logo para a torre da Grifinória. Lá estava a minúscula bolinha no dormitório feminino. O garoto sorriu para si mesmo e perguntou-se se ela já dormia, se estava bem, pelo que estava passando e principalmente, se pensava nele constantemente como ele pensava nela.

Encarou o mapa por cerca de cinco minutos perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos e depois voltou a guardá-lo na pequena bolsa. Olhou para os lados em busca do que fazer, talvez pedisse para Rony trocar de turno com ele.

Pegou sua mochila que estava à um canto da barraca e começou a mexer no que Hermione tinha botado lá dentro mais por falta do que fazer, do que por interesse mesmo.

Abriu um livro que a amiga havia botado lá sem motivo algum e começou a folheá-lo até que um pequeno pedaço de papel amarelo-claro com bordas vermelhas feitas à mão caiu em seu colo. O que era aquilo?

Harry desdobrou-o com cuidado e sorriu de imediato, era a caligrafia mais caprichada de Ginny com apenas uma frase que dizia 'Um herói salva o dia.' E logo depois sua assinatura com a data do casamento de Bill e Fleur.

Ginny encarava a cama acima da sua sem muito ânimo. Estava chateada por não conseguir dormir direito desde que Harry tinha partido com Rony e Hermione. Era injusto que seu irmão, a melhor amiga e o ex-namorado, o garoto que ela podia afirmar que amava estivessem em uma caçada sabia-se lá do quê e ela nem pudesse ajudar ou pelo menos, entrar em contato. Odiava a mania de super-proteção que os irmãos tinham com ela e detestava Harry por não ter confiado o bastante nela para ter contado o que iria fazer. Virou de lado e encarou a parede com as lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos. Não detestava Harry, não podia, simplesmente não conseguia e muito menos queria. Sabia que ele tinha feito aquilo para protegê-la, sabia que o garoto estava cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore e sabia como ele agia da forma nobre de sempre. O jeito de herói que ela sempre admirou e amou.

**And its all right if you feel like crying,  
but i won't leave you alone,  
"Cause nothing in this world worth fighting for is  
easy,  
I thought you should know... **

Harry dormiu como há muito tempo não fazia naquela noite. Até os roncos de Rony não o incomodaram como estavam costumando incomodar. Sentou-se devagar na cama para não acordar o amigo e suspirou pesadamente. Ainda não tinha amanhecido, apenas uma fresta de luz bem fina e meio alaranjada cruzava o horizonte.

Era difícil olhar para a paisagem e não sentir vontade de sorrir, apesar de toda a dor física e emocional que estava sentido. Era bom estar vivo, era bom ter derrotado Voldemort, era bom sentir que ainda havia muito além do que ele esperara. Ele não sabia exatamente se estava sendo egoísta, mas ele simplesmente não podia evitar e talvez fosse isso mesmo que Lupin, Tonks, Fred, seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore e muitos outros quisessem. Que ele se sentisse bem após ter realizado o que estava traçado para ele desde que nascera.

Estava dividido mais uma vez entre o sentimento de perda e o de realização e percebeu que não iria mais dormir. Levantou-se, vestiu um casaco e saiu do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível. Sabia que o jardim era o lugar ideal enquanto todos os Weasley dormissem para que ele pudesse pensar e remoer tudo de bom e de ruim que tinha acontecido àquela noite.

Abriu a porta da cozinha e logo o frio tomou conta de seu corpo e a névoa embaçou seus óculos. Pôde ver que alguém estava sentado na mesa longa de madeira que havia no local e a julgar que fosse muito pequena para ser a senhora Weasley e tinha os cabelos muito longos para ser algum dos rapazes, só poderia ser Ginny.

Harry simplesmente andou até onde a ruiva estava e sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio. Ela o encarou com os olhos ardendo de lágrimas que segurara o tempo todo em que tinha dado apoio para os pais. Ela era como Harry, se precisava fingir-se de forte para consolar os outros ao redor por mais acabada que estivesse, ela o fazia sem pestanejar.

"Tudo vai ser estranho agora." – ela murmurou com a voz embargada. – "Deve ser pior para o George, sabe? Ele deve estar se sentindo, não sei... Incompleto."

"Eu sei como é o sentimento." – Harry assentiu e suspirou.

"Eu também." – ela deixou as lágrimas pesadas escorrerem pelo rosto e soluçou alto por ter segurado o choro por tanto tempo. – "Eu o amava tanto, Harry."

"Eu sei, eu sei." – e sem nem ao menos pensar direito no que estava fazendo, Harry deixou as próprias lágrimas caírem e abraçou Ginny muito forte e delicadamente ao mesmo tempo. Querendo que ela sentisse que nem ele e muito menos ela estavam incompletos naquele momento. – "Tudo bem se você chorar, eu não vou te deixar sozinha."

**It's alright if you can't stop smiling,  
Cause i know just how you feel,  
You're the one thing in this world worth fighting  
for,  
I need you now more than you know...**

Cerca de um ano e meio já havia passado desde que tudo aquilo acontecera e conviver com a perda e com a dor poderia não ter se tornado fácil, mas era mais aceitável. Todos sabiam que os que tinham morrido haviam o feito como heróis e o simples pensamento fazia com que se sentissem mais orgulhosos dos que se foram, do que penosos.

Era noite de natal n'A Toca e como sempre a senhora Weasley andava de um lado para o outro checando tudo pela quinta vez ao invés de sentar-se e aproveitar a festa com todos na sala. Ginny tentou convencer a mãe disso, mas em troca quase levara um grito pela sua falta de compreensão. A garota deu de ombros segurando o riso e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Rony que sorriram para ela.

"Qual o problema com a mamãe?" – Rony perguntou ao ver a mãe andar pela cozinha de um lado para o outro.

"O Percy vai vir passar o natal, os pais da Fleur também. O que você queria?" – Ginny riu e olhou para o canto em que o pai e Harry conversavam quase aos sussurros e com as expressões sérias. – "Qual o problema com eles?"

"Ah é..." – Rony bateu a mão na própria testa e olhou para Hermione com um sorriso que apenas balançou a cabeça e desejou mentalmente para que ele fosse mais discreto.

"Ah é, o quê?" – a ruiva perguntou com um olhar desconfiado e Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Ah é, que o Harry tinha algumas duvidas sobre o curso de auror e foi conversar com o senhor Weasley."

"Você já teve desculpas melhores, Hermione." – Ginny semicerrou os olhos para a amiga que sentiu o rosto corar.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Você ainda não viu o que eu aprendi no curso, Mione!" – Rony falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça e puxou a namorada para a varanda, deixando Ginny de boca aberta e começando a se irritar seriamente. Olhou novamente para onde o pai e Harry conversavam e agora os dois apertavam as mãos com sorrisos imensos no rosto, principalmente o pai.

"Ginny, posso falar com você?" – Harry falou no ouvido da namorada enquanto ela ajudava a mãe e Hermione a tirar a louça da mesa logo após a ceia. As duas pareceram conter um sorriso, mas a senhora Weasley não conseguiu e Ginny sentiu-se mais irritada ainda com a situação, já que todo mundo parecia saber de alguma coisa que ela não fazia a menor idéia.

"Não posso, estou ajudando a mamãe." – ela deixou transparecer a irritação e Harry franziu o cenho.

"Mas é claro que pode, não seja boba! Eu chamo Fleur para ajudar no seu lugar." – ela sorriu mais do que devia e Harry percebeu o porquê de Ginny parecer chateada. Todos pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo, menos ela.

"Ok, então." – ela deu de ombros e foi para o próprio quarto já que não agüentava mais todos aqueles cochichos. Harry foi atrás dela e fechou a porta atrás de si. Mal ele sabia que naquele momento Hermione, Fleur e a senhora Weasley correram para a porta do quarto.

"Porque o mau-humor?"

"Porque todo mundo está de segredinhos desde que eu desci aquelas escadas hoje de manhã e só eu pareço não saber de nada." – ela cruzou os braços como uma criança mimada e rolou os olhos.

"Porque ainda não era a hora de você saber." – ele sorriu e aproximou-se apenas o suficiente para que ela não se irritasse mais ainda. – "Olha só." – ele tirou do bolso da calça um papel já meio amassado e velho pelo tempo e mostrou para ela.

"Que é isso?" – ela pegou o papel meio a contragosto e depois de abri-lo não pôde segurar o sorriso. – "Você ainda tem isso?"

"Eu guardo isso, Ginny! Foi uma das coisas que mais me ajudou a ter forças. Ninguém sabe, mas eu já estava pronto para morrer, eu achava que era o meu destino e tinha aceitado! E no caminho para aquela floresta eu pensei em todos e você foi a última que me veio a cabeça, mas a que ficou até o momento em que eu o derrotei. O bilhete estava no meu bolso o tempo todo." – ele deu de ombros meio sem graça e Ginny sorriu mais ainda.

"É bom saber." – as lágrimas deixaram sua visão embaçada.

"Você foi uma das pessoas pela qual valeu à pena lutar." – ele se aproximou o bastante para pegar as mãos dela e apertar de leve. – "Eu preciso mais de você, do que você imagina."

Ginny simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir e segurar as lágrimas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Se aquela conversa ia acabar aonde ela desconfiava que ia, então ela não poderia segurá-las de forma alguma. Harry soltou uma das mãos da garota para pegar outra coisa no bolso e tirou de lá um pequeno anel de ouro cravejado de rubis. – "Quer se casar comigo?" – Ginny deixou as lágrimas caírem e com um sorriso imenso, provavelmente o maior que já tinha dado, pulou no pescoço de Harry gritando um sim.

**Remember who we are today,  
In 20 years when the pictures fade,  
'Cause you can't rest a good life on the shelf.**

Oi todo mundo!

Acabou saindo grande demais para um song, mas tudo bem! A primeira vez que eu escutei essa música, logo me veio o Harry e a Ginny na cabeça e me deu vontade de tentar escrever alguma coisa legal com ela e está aí. Espero que todos tenham gostado e que não tenham achado meio melodramática demais ou mamão com açúcar e todas essas coisas ;

O nome da música é 'Worth Fighting For' e é de uma banda chamada Nine Days. Quem não achar a tradução e quiser, é só me pedir o/


End file.
